Behind the Door
by LocalTalent53
Summary: "But he knew Ninian was there." Eliwood waits for Ninian to open a door. Reality is not pleased.


Behind the Door

Eliwood blinked. The door stood before him, tightly shut. He wondered if he should knock or not. He was growing impatient, but his manners prevented him from acting on it.

"What's the matter, Eliwood?" Hector was beside him (when did he get there). He gave his usual grin, hand precariously gripping his axe.

Eliwood sighed and turned to his companion. "Ninian's behind the door, Hector. I'm waiting for her to open it."

Hector inspected the door for a second. "I don't think it's going to open, Eliwood."

Eliwood frowned (how does he know that). "You think so?"

"Yeah, it's not opening."

He gazed back at the door. He wanted to knock, he really did. But it was rude to do so, so he chose not to. "Ninian can open the door. I'm waiting on her." He could not hear anything on the other end of the door. But he knew Ninian was there.

Hector shrugged and stood there with him, waiting (for what). They were quiet. Eliwood readjusted his stance, the echo of his boots reverberating throughout the hall (where am I).

Hector coughed. "Should I…try to open the door?"

Eliwood balked at the idea. "No. It's rude. She'll come out of her own accord."

He caught the sight of Hector's hand retreating to his side (he contemplated doing it anyway). "I see…" Hector glanced to the side, tapped his foot, showed his impatience. Eliwood really wanted to just tap his knuckles on the door, see if she'd give a "just a minute, Eliwood" or "I'll be out in a second" (she's not there). But he knew Ninian was there.

They didn't speak for some time. He still heard nothing from the other end of the door.

"You sure you don't want me to knock or something?" Hector seemed concerned.

"No. She'll come out of her own accord."

There was a pause. Hector looked pale. "Hey, Eliwood, I'm gonna go lie down."

He scowled. "But Ninian's almost out. You can't wait for her?"

He didn't say anything (he couldn't), he just turned and began walking off. Eliwood felt a little offended by Hector's actions (where did he go), but couldn't fault him since he felt a bit impatient himself. But he knew Ninian was there. So he'd wait (stop waiting).

A considerable pause. Silence from the other end of the door. The echoes of someone's footsteps caught his attention. He turned and saw Lyn (open the door).

"How long are you just going to wait there, Eliwood?" She seemed slightly disapproving.

He frowned. "As long as I have to. She'll come out of her own accord." With Lyn standing still he heard nothing now, not even behind the door. But he knew Ninian was there (she's not there).

Lyn's mood worsened (listen to her). "I think Hector had the right idea. You should knock on the door."

Eliwood scoffed, "That would be rude. No."

Too much silence (no one is left to talk). Lyn eyed the door. "Eliwood, I'm going to open it."

"No." He reaffirmed his stance again (get in control).

She groaned (coughing, spluttering). "I'm sorry Eliwood, but we can't wait any longer. Nergal's here."

His eye twitched (reality's knocking), "Don't speak that name here. She'll come out of her own accord. Don't you hear her behind the door?"

Lyn grew frustrated. "Eliwood, I hear nothing behind the door. I'm going to open it."

He sighed (a roar of rage). "I'm waiting on Ninian. Wait with me, Lyn." Only their words echoed through the hall. But he knew Ninian was (not) there (she's not there stop pretending).

"Eliwood…I'm going to open the door." She began to move toward the door (to destroy his reality).

He forced his hand onto her shoulder (the touch lighting like fire on her skin). "No. She'll come out of her own accord."

Her eyes met his with (fear) indignation. "Let go, Eliwood. I have to open the door."

His resolve was set (stop don't do this oh Mother Earth _listen_). "No. It's rude." There was no noise behind the door (what door there's no door Eliwood listen to me). But he knew Ninian (_no one_) was there.

She struggled (gripping his hand _stop it Eliwood I can't breathe_), so he saw fit to tighten his grip on her shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist (_she could see her own blood everywhere- oh Father Sky was it boiling- that damned blade- __**he's watching Eliwood, just watching and laughing please listen**_). He would not let her open the door until Ninian was ready. He could have sworn he heard (Lyn's pained shrieks) something besides the silence in the hall (_Eliwood we're the only ones left…_). For a moment he doubted himself (please…..); maybe Ninian wasn't behind the door (…liwood…).

…But he knew Ninian was there (…).

Lyn stopped protesting, much to his pleasure. She simply stood there with him in silence, waiting for Ninian. He wondered where Hector was, but if he wasn't feeling well then that was alright. For a moment, it was quiet and peaceful. Then he heard something behind the door.

"I think she's finally opening the door," he told Lyn. She didn't respond.

He heard the doorknob click and twist.

It opened, and he was met with fire.


End file.
